


Bokuto's confession go brrr

by STOPPP_I_COULDVE_DROPPED_MY_CROISSANT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, I kinda rick rolled you all but that's okay, Kenma was the first to know, Kuroo is just sooooo done with Bokuto, M/M, Probably a, That's it, but at the same time they aren't, definitely rushed, i promise its not that bad, my fic my rules they are in america, no beta we die like daichi, prove me wrong, that's the fic, watch as I make my first fic a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STOPPP_I_COULDVE_DROPPED_MY_CROISSANT/pseuds/STOPPP_I_COULDVE_DROPPED_MY_CROISSANT
Summary: Bokuto figure out that he's in love with Akaashi, goes to Kuroo and Kenma, shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, hinted kuroken - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Bokuto's confession go brrr

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this I appreciate it.

"Bokuto-san"   
Akaashi turned around.

"Please be careful"  
At that moment Bokuto knew that he was head over heels for his best friend. 

-

"No, I don't think you understand," Bokuto cupped his hands on his face and dragged it down his face. "I. Am. In. Love. With. Akaashi." 

Leaning on a wall outside of a Walmart at three am wasn't the best way to discuss his feelings. Kuroo had been staring at his phone the whole time with no seeming interest in his situation.

"And?" Kuroo knew. Kenma told him and was the one who brought it all together, but Kuroo knew why even if his boyfriend had to point it out to him and told him it was obvious.

Bokuto would've pulled his hair out if he hadn't dyed it this morning. After a moment, Bokuto whispered, "I wanna ask him out." He pulled both the strings of his hoodie to enclose his blushing face and slowly sat down.

Kuroo immediately turned around. Bokuto was never that quiet. He was always either silent or loud. Never whispering. Whispering was almost a foreign language in Bokuto's book. 

Kenma took the lollipop that he got for an overpriced 4 dollars, out of his mouth and said, "can you repeat that? I can't hear you." 

Kenma was completely focused on Bokuto for that one second. Kuroo knew that Kenma heard what Bokuto said, but just wanted blackmail or to just humiliate him. 

Bokuto sprung up and said a little louder "I wanna confess." 

Kenma was paying attention now. Smirking, he paused his game and said "I thought you'd never ask. flamboyant, small, or romantic?"   
Bokuto smiled and stood up. "Romantic and flamboyant." 

Kuroo could see the telepathic connection between the two. Kenma stood up, smiled and said "well we are at a Walmart, might as well use our surroundings," and walked in followed by Bokuto. 

Kuroo was concerned and it seemed like he needed caffeine. This would be a rough night.

-

Akaashi wondered where Bokuto was. He was almost never late and on rare occasions, only by a few minutes. The club in a strange way was his life, so he wouldn't be late. Right? Well, there might've been some kind of setback, because it seemed like the whole team was late. 

The locker room was completely empty, but Akaashi didn't receive any sign that practice would be canceled. The more startling thing about it is that even if there wasn't school, Bokuto would definitely drag the whole team to the gym against their will anyway.

Oh well.

-

Akaashi should've given up after the first 10 minutes of waiting. But Akaashi wasn't going to ditch the club for no reason. He wanted to be a good vice captain for his best friend. He liked him a lot. Not the best complex to get himself in. 

He didn't know when it happened.

Maybe it was when he first saw Bokuto-san. Sparks flew in the air and he felt like this person could be destined to lift up everyone's spirits. It was ultimately why he chose Fukurodani.

Oh well.

-

"Do you have everything ready Konoha? Kenma? Kuroo?" Bokuto was brimming with excitement and Kuroo thought at this point he would've exploded. He was jumping up and down and rehearsing so that "Akaaaaaaaaaaaashi could have there best confession ever!"

Anyway, he was proud of his bro. He had been dancing circles when he first saw Akaashi at one of his games and practically glittering when he realized that Akaashi chose Fukurodani and was a setter.

He was smarter than he acted though, and Akaashi wasn't going to wait that long for the upperclassmen.

\- 

Akaashi has been waiting for about ten minutes. Kuroo wants to die out of humiliation but he'll do anything for his boyfriend so he stood there with sunglasses on his face and a small party cannon.

Bokuto was on a raised platform singing his heart out to "Never gonna give you up" by Rick Astley. The rest of Fukurodani, Kuroo and Kenma cheered him on with sunglasses on their face and at the end of Akaashi's humiliation fired small party cannons of confetti. 

"Soooooooooooooo" Bokuto screamed in the mic "Akkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssshhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, will you please go on a date with me!"

Bokuto had never felt so much adrenaline in himself, not even from games as he asked out his beloved setter.

-(Akaashi's pov)

What. The. Heck. 

"Bokuto-san" Akaashi took the microphone away from him, "If I go on a date with you," Bokuto was practically glimmering at this point " will you please stop singing"

The gym erupted into laughter as Bokuto sat star-struck. 

"Yes!" He jumped onto Akaashi, ignoring his past offense to his comment and yelled "I have a date now!"

Akaashi smiled and said "You most certainly do Bokuto-san"

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I don't make too much of a fool of myself. When I look back at this though, I'm sure I will cringe at my debut fic.


End file.
